Optical character recognition (OCR) technology may allow text included in a document (e.g., a scanned paper document, a portable document format (PDF) file, an image file, etc.) to be recognized and/or converted into an editable and/or searchable format (e.g., a text document, a Microsoft Word document, a Microsoft Excel document, etc.).